Life After You
by Natikan
Summary: Amu meets Mikan at a random location, and became BFFs.One day Natsume gets in a car crash, while the boy Amu has her eyes on dies of cancer.The two friends come to each others side to deal with the pain.A few months later the people they love is spotted!
1. Chapter One: Need You Now

Life After You

Natikan: Thanks for reading my story. I just came up with this story after listening to "Life After You" by Daughtry. If I could a reader to be my Beta reader, well that would just be really nice because I'm a horrible speller and making sense person! I also accept ideas for my story but no hurtful comments please! Well how about we start the story by starting with the disclaimer!

Misume: Hey everyone, I'm Misume and I'll be the one doing the disclaimer from now on out! Natikan doesn't own the song "Life After You" (Daughtry does) "Need You Now" (Lady Antebellum does) or does she own the anime or manga for Shugo Chara or Gakuen Alice (Shugo Chara is owned by Peach-Pit and Gakuen Alice by Tachibana Higuchi) and if she ever did, then I guess that she would also have a cat named Fido who had super powers!

Natikan: Also remember this, "words like this" are people talking, _"words like this" are people singing, _**and last but not least "words like this" are people thinking;** please remember my helpful little hint! )^(

Life After You

Chapter One: Need You Now

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time_

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now

Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time

It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now

woah woaaah.

Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all

It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now

And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now

And I don't know how I can do without

I just need you now

I just need you now

Ooo, baby, I need you now

Amu's POV

"So what'ya think, do you like it? I thought of using it for our duet in the play" I said happily (in some sort of way).

"I think it's really beautiful, the way you sung it so gracefully, put me in a state of peace and awe at the same time" he said in such a charming way.

"**He's just so handsome and cool at the same time" I thought while staring at him dreamily.**

The End…..For Now!

Natikan: Well, What'ya think? I know it not a lot but it getting near my bedtime and I just didn't know where to end it or go on so…. Please comment and give me ideas on how to continue the story, and don't forget I would like to have some people who would want to be my beta readers (remember I suck at spelling and making sense…. A lot!

Misume: Natikan will have this updated as long as it gets at least two idea review and at the very least 5 reviews!


	2. Chapter Two: Welcoming New Beta Reader

Natikan: Before I add the next chapter I would like to welcome you all to my new beta reader….. RollingBubbles!

Misume & Natikan: (clapping hands)

Natikan: I would also…*cough* like *cough, cough, cough, cough* DEAR LORD WHERE'S THE WATER! *cough, cough, cough, cough, cough* X0X (faints)

Misume: DEAR LORD! Well… while RollingBubbles calls the ambulance I'll go ahead and thank the person to first favorite Natikan's VERY FIRST STORY…. POKEMONPRESTIGE!

Misume & RollingBubbles: See you all next time!

(Natikan mentally saying): See you next time!


	3. Chapter Three: Well Actually Chapter Two

Natikan: OMG I know you all hate me now! I'm so sorry for such a late upload, and I'm pretty sure RollingBubbles isn't very happy with me either!

RollingBubbles: I'm not angry! *scowls*

Misume: (hits Natikan with paper fan)

Natikan: Ouch that hurts!

Misume: It's for that lame excuse you told me earlier just so I would still work with you!

Natikan: (iN mUcH pIaN) I do not own Shugo Chara, Gakuen Alice, or "Only Girl In The World" song. If I did, both Ikuto and Natsume would be my brothers. Natsume the little bro while Ikuto the big bro I've always wanted!

Misume: Just get on with the story already! Also remember this, "words like this" are people talking, "words like this" are people singing, and last but not least "words like this" are people thinking; please remember my helpful little hint! )^(

* * *

Need You Now

Chapter 2

Amu's POV

Ikuto, the one true love of mine. That was until two years ago when another boy and Ikuto, who were in the same cab going to Kyoto. Every thing was nice and peaceful until another driver (who was driving a Semi) hit the cab, and sent it flying in the air. It literally flew 20 feet away from the impact site. Ikuto, who was severely injured, died after two days in the hospital.

I never heard word of this until one day me and Utau was having a little walk in the park, when she accidentally let it slip from her mouth. I just stood there for a couple a seconds, trying to figure out just what happened. I stood there for about three minutes until I started running to my house. After that, I didn't go to school causing my grades to drop, I didn't leave the house, I didn't even leave my room. I was just so shocked that I couldn't believe that he died, without me even knowing it. I decided right then and there, I would never love or befriend someone ever again!

* * *

Mikan's POV

"La la la la

La la la la

La la la la

I want you to love me, like I'm a hot pie

Keep thinkin' of me, doin' what you like

So boy forget about the world cuz it's gon' be me and you tonight

I wanna make your bed for ya, then imma make you swallow your pride

Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world

Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love

Like I'm the only one who knows your heart

Only girl in the world…

Like I'm the only one that's in command

Cuz I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man

Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world

Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love

Like I'm the only one who knows your heart

Only one…

Want you to take me like a thief in the night

Hold me like a pillow, make me feel right

Baby I'll tell you all my secrets that I'm keepin', you can come inside

And when you enter, you ain't leavin', be my prisoner for the night

Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world

Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love

Like I'm the only one who knows your heart

Only girl in the world…

Like I'm the only one that's in command

Cuz I'm the only one who understands, like I'm the only one who knows your heart, only one…

Take me for a ride

Oh baby, take me high

Let me make you first

Oh make it last all night

Take me for a ride

Oh baby, take me high

Let me make you first

Make it last all night

Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world

Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love

Like I'm the only one who knows your heart

Only girl in the world…

Like I'm the only one that's in command

Cuz I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man

Only girl in the world…

Girl in the world…

Only girl in the world…

Girl in the world…"

I was listening to my fav song in the world. A song I would just sing to Natsume, so he would know for sure I really loved him! Out of no where Anna-chan and everyone just burst through my door screaming my name like maniacs!

"MIKAN-CHAN, COME QUICKLY!" Anna just said, screaming.

"What's the matter guys?" I said with a different tone of voice compared to them.

"NATSUME-KUN HAS JUST BEEN HIT WITH A SEMI!" they screamed.

I swear you anything, after hearing those words I blacked-out.

* * *

Natikan: Sorry guys, it ends here today, see you guys next time!

Misume: You'd better be out with the next chapter of you other story, or your gonna die!

Natikan: (scared of any kinds of death threats, runs away) SEEEEE YOUUUU GUYSSS NEXTTTT TIMMEEEE!

Misume: GET BACK HERE YOU GIANT CHICKEN!


End file.
